Telepathy Trama
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Everyone is trying to hide Faith from Kerio while Jason is reunited with his family. Everything is wonderful until evil comes a pounding. Read and find out if our survive.
1. Reunited and Fight

I don't own Invader Zim or My teacher is an alien I just own my characters. Enjoy and Review.

Setting 1 New York City

Dib, Gretchen, and Agent Stalker were running for their lives. Dib had Thistle with him.

-Agent Stalker- If you had not been shooting at that thing all wrong then we wouldn't have run out of bullets. How can a person who claims to be so intelligent miss that much?

-Dib- Excuse me I did not miss you were throwing me off focus because you were flirting with my girlfriend. Plus I'm not the one who threw my extra bullets down the drain pipe. Because you thought that they weren't bullets they were peanut butter because I stashed them in a peanut butter jar. How was I supposed to know you're allergic to peanut butter?

-Agent Stalker- Well I am so deal with it. And this pretty momma does not deserve you and you most defiantly do not deserve her.

-Dib- Ok she is not a pretty mama she is a beautiful girl. That deserves your respect and you cannot flirt with my girlfriend.

-Gretchen- Guys this is not helping either one of us win. Fighting is just going to get us all killed.

-Agent Stalker- Ah you're right sweet thing. I don't know why I am listening to this big headed jerk anyway. (he kisses her hand.)

-Dib- How dare you. You do not get to touch her and you're the one who got us doomed in the first place. Why don't you go make yourself useful and go see if the coast is clear? (Agent Stalker left.) Ugh save me from the insanity of that idiot.

-Gretchen- Dib everything is going to be ok.

-Dib- No it's not Gretchen we're out of bullets. And that moron is frustrating me to a point of… (He growled in frustration. And Thistle barked.)

-Gretchen- Thistle is right Dib we can't just let our emotions get the better of us. We have to destroy this daemon, so we can save the director of the Game Slave program. Your sister is going to kill you if you don't successfully do that.

-Dib- Don't remind me. Alright fine I can handle this. After all I work with Zim before on a regular basis and I survived that ordeal. Although if you ask me Zim is nothing compared to that jerk's brand of stupidity.

-Agent Stalker- Oh hey guys I'm back and the coast is clear. (Thistle began to bark at him.) What's a matter with your dog. I think he is going to give us away if he does not shut up.

-Dib- Right well me and Thistle will go this way and you and Gretchen go that way. (Dib and Thistle leave.)

-Agent Stalker- Alright I am left alone with the hot girl. So Gretchen what exactly do you think we are going to do to destroy this daemon?

-Gretchen- Well I have a few ideas.

-Agent Stalker- Not that they are going to work because you guys are out of bullets.

-Gretchen- Oh you think so. (She shoots him and he goes against the wall.)

-Agent Stalker- What I thought you were out of bullets.

-Gretchen- Dib and Agent Stalker were out of bullets, but I never said I was. I was saving mine incase one of use were dumb enough to get possessed.

-Agent Stalker- How could you tell?

-Gretchen- Thistle has a nose for these kinds of things and the only one you could have posed was Agent Stalker because me and Dib have anti daemon possessing tattoos. (She said showing her tattoo.)

-Agent Stalker- Those tattoos won't save you after I am through. What the why can't I move?

-Gretchen- (She kicked the mat that he was on top of a little to reveal a…) Because you are on a devil's trapped. Me and Dib were running down this alley for a reason you hell bound spirit.

-Agent Stalker- Flattery will get you nowhere kid because I am not the only daemon around here. Your boyfriend is walking into a trap and that stupid dog of his will not save him.

-Gretchen- Who said it was a dog.

-The head of the Game Slave program- (Just then he got blasted into the trap by a blast of fire.) Ahh! Oh man I just saw I just saw. That is no dog it's a…

-Dib- (Thistle was with him a little bit bigger then his normal self and out of his disguise.) Dragon yes now you are both going back to hell where you belong. Ready Gretchen?

-Gretchen- Always am Dib.

-Present Dib- We started chanting in Latin and as we did that the daemon poured out of the humans and were banished back to the fiery deaths of hell. (He finished telling the story to everybody on the plane.) And that is what our New York trip was like.

\- Peter- Dude that was epic.

-Dib- Yep it was one of the best paranormal investigation trips I have ever been on. Gretchen and I had so much fun. And afterwards we went to two broadway plays Dracula and Jekyll and Hyde.

-Peter- Kind of weird that that Stalker guy was flirting with you the whole time though.

-Gretchen- I completely ignored it.

-Peter- As you should.

-Amethyst- (Faith let out a heavy sign.) Faith I am so sorry that Kerio did that to you. A forced proposal that you never would want, and I thought I had it bad with Dad never excepting Shadow.

-Faith- How did you even convince your Dad to let you come on this trip Amethyst?

-Amethyst- Let me tell you the story.

Setting 2 Zim's base.

Zim was there lecturing Amethyst and Shadow. Julie was there too not really paying attention to the fighting. She looked really sad.

-Zim- And that is exactly why you do not get to go.

-Amethyst- But dad we're not going to do anything. You have watched way too many of those stupid earth dating documentary on the television for mine and your own good.

-Zim- I do not watch them on purpose they just keep coming on when ever I turn on the tv. And it is a good thing too, because they showed me what dating children do on these so-called camping trips.

-Shadow- Zim we have been dating for a year now. You need to except it.

-Zim- Never and if you two are not going to do anything then how come I can't come?

-Amethyst- Because the whole time you will give Shadow that look that says that you will never be good enough for me daughter.

-Zim- Well it is true. Come on Julie you have got to back me up on this one. You are usually on their side but this time you shall be on mine and.

-Julie- Huh oh sorry Zim I was not listening, and I need a minute. (She ran off crying.)

-Zim- What did I do? (Just then her you rat started ringing Zim answered it and Dash was on the phone.)

-Dash- Julie you need to stop… Oh hello Zim what are you doing on Julie's U-Rat?

-Zim- I could ask you the same thing Dash you are going to get in trouble if the guards catch you on the phone.

-Dash- I don't care I need to talk to my sister. She needs someone to comfort her on this day. It is the anniversary of when Speedy died.

-Zim- Huh oh I had no idea.

-Dash- Yah she usually spends this day with Elizabeth and they go to see his grave. The warrants don't let me out of their sights on this day because it is when I was put on trail and…

-Guard 1- Hey what are you doing on that phone? (Dash hung up.)

-Zim- Ok you two can go. But on one condition Gir is coming with you. He will keep you two apart or at least annoy you to death. I will be talking Mini Moose with me he ships you two too much for him to be of any use at keeping you apart…

-Amethyst- Thanks Dad and this might come in handy. I was saving this pass for Julie's activation day present, but I think she needs it more on this day.

-Zim- I was hoping you had something like this thanks Amethyst. You had better not try anything or else. (He said to Shadow.)

-Shadow- Sir yes sir.

-Zim- (He ran off after Julie and the kids followed.) Julie…

-Julie- Oh hi Zim I am sorry I was not helping you out with lecturing the children even though I think you should leave them alone. Oh, did I say that out load sorry I am just not myself today.

-Zim- I know why. Dash called on your u-rat. He told me what day it is. And I want to take you and the Wisest to Banshmintia you need to be with your brother on a day like today. (He showed her the pass.)

-Julie- Oh Zim thank you so much. (she hugged him.)

-Zim- You are welcome Julie also I will take you anywhere else you want. Anything to make you feel better.

-Julie- Zim you are really are amazing. (She kissed him.)

-Present Faith- Julie and your dad are so lucky that they get to be with people that they love.

-Dib- Hey Faith this might cheer you up. I have been wanting to tell you this. Gretchen on the plane to New York showed me one of your paranormal journals and I got to say the notes were amazing. I'm sorry that I ever said that you could not be a paranormal investigator. If this is the path you want to take, then I shouldn't keep you from it and neither should Kerio. The Earth needs all the protection it can get.

-Faith- Thank you Dib. I can't believe it the Big head is on my side more than my supposed father.

-Dib- I am not even going to make a comment about the big head part because you are too upset.

-Jason- Well I don't think he is going to find you at the bottom of the Grand Canyon Faith after all my cousin has a knack for clocking spells. Having Easter egg hunts with her when we were little was never easy. Hahah also I just know she has a spell book that can help us get this spell off of Hoo-Lan. I don't think my dad's or my compulsion will be enough. To help him we need all the witches we can get.

-Faith- Thanks Jason I knew calling you would work.

-Peter- You know you guys I am starting to think that Hoo-Lan might have been compelled by the same guy who compelled Shadow and Alex's memories away.

-Shadow- Really you think. Well if we find him I want to give him a piece of my mind. I already have enough to deal with the fact that my sister's gift got lost in the mail.

-Peter- Oh Shadow I am so sorry about that.

-Shadow- It is just so frustrating. I had the perfect gift all ready for Rachel's birthday. Some geodes which are her favorite stones, and now I have nothing. And Will took her all the way to China how can I top that?

-Paige- My brother did not mean to out due you Shadow and I am sure you can find something in time.

-Jason- I have an idea Shadow my cousin has collects a lot of spells and charms that would be perfect for you to give to Rachel.

-Shadow- Well at least that solves that problem.

-The flight intercom- Attention everyone we will be landing soon.

Setting 3 At the Bottom of the Grand Canyon.

Amethyst, Shadow, Kierra, Max, Gir, Diva, Paige, Faith, Peter, Dib, Thistle, Gretchen, Jason and his Parents were all at the bottom of the Grand Canyon

-Faith- (She let out a heavy sign as they got off of their donkeys) I should be so happy there are Vampires and witches coming up and yet I feel awful.

-Amethyst- Don't worry Faith everything is going to work out fine. We will solve this problem.

-Peter- Yah I promise you Faith nothing will… (He paused and grabbed Amethyst taking her to the side.) Wait Amethyst do you think that Paks can be tracked?

-Amethyst- Oh crap technology is so evil there is tones of technology that can track a Pak.

-Peter- And you didn't happen to give Hoo-Lan any did you?

-Amethyst- Of cores not I would never give Hoo-Lan a Pak tracker. Do you think I want him to be tracking me all the time?

-Peter- Faith you don't think Hoo-Lan has a Pak tracker, do you?

-Faith- I don't know I never asked if he had one.

-Peter- I want us all to be on high alert incase he finds you. Pak trackers can find a pak in any location. (Amethyst looked at him weird.) What I do my research.

-Dib- You are not the only one who does his research. Good thing my tracker was destroyed.

-Peter- Does not mean he could not find another one so everyone be on high alert.

-Paige- Got it also Jason there is nothing here. (She said gesturing to the empty area.)

-Jason- But that is impossible these are the right quadrants. (He walked up to the spot and stumbled and fell right when he did that he disappeared.)

-Celeste- Jason.

-Paige- Where did you go?

-Jason- (Half of him appeared from where he disappeared from and he said.) Hey guys grab my parents and my hands and take a look at this. (They all did and as they were told and walked into the area where Jason was. Instantly the spell force field let them in and there was a house right in the middle of the area. It was a big old haunted looking house.)

-Paige- Wow.

-Celeste- Looks like Bonnie mastered her cloaking spells. (There was a big explosion of smoke coming from inside the house.)

-Jason- Oh no. (He ran to the door.)

-Bonnie- (She was coughing inside.) Well that certainly didn't work.

-Jason- Yah you really need to work on your spells Bonnie.

-Bonnie- Jason what are you doing here. (She ran up and hugged her little cousin.)

\- Scott - Jason it's been forever.

-Jason- Scott I did not know you would be here.

-Peter- Hate to interrupt this family reunion but Faith needs to be in here where it is safe. (He said as he and everybody else started to come in.)

\- Scott - Who are these people?

-Jason- These are my friends, and this is my girlfriend Paige.

-Caroline- You got a girlfriend I knew you find one someday. (She said hugging Paige.)

-Jason- Caroline you survived. (He hugged his little sier sister.) I have missed you so much.

-Caroline- I have missed you too Jason.

-Celeste- It is wonderful to see you all again.

-Bonnie- Aunt Celeste and Uncle Elijah I thought I would never see you again. (She ran and hugged them.)

-Elijah- Bon Bon let me get a good look at you. (he picked her up hugged her.) It feels so good to hold my little cowpoke in my arms again.

-Bonnie- Like wise uncle so how did you all find us? (she said as Elijah put her down.)

-Faith- I summoned Rebecca for Jason.

-Bonnie- How did you manage to do that?

-Faith- Well it's because… (They all took off their disguises.)

-Tiana- Alien exist well that's a first I leave for one minute to do grocery shopping and come home to this.

-Jason- Hi Aunt Tiana I was wondering were you were. (he said as he hugged his Aunt.)

-Tiana- Jason I am so happy to see you again. Elijah you did a good job of taking good care of him. But, I bet it was mostly my sister's good influence.

-Elijah- You never cease to stop making fun of me do you?

-Tiana- Of cores not, but I know you are here for something else aren't you like this. (She threw some daylight rings at him.)

-Elijah- Thanks Tiana and I want to also give you this. (He hugged her, and Celeste joins the hug.)

-Celeste- Sister thank the starts we have found each other again.

-Tiana- I agree and now we should go back to the witch market and get the ingredients to get your full powers back. It is a short distance from here and since Elijah has his daylight ring he can come with us. I want to here all about your adventures.

-Elijah- But of course kids you stay here. And Bonnie since you are the oldest you are in charge.

-Bonnie- Sure thing Uncle I will not let the kids out of my sight. (The Adults leave.) By the way Jason ever since the spell wore off I have been in contact with your old friends from School. In fact, I put a spell on them to shield them from Negan's telepathy would you like to talk to them on skype?

-Jason- Sure. (She called them.)

Setting 4 Jason's old School

-Amanda- And that is what I plan on doing if I am voted Class president. (Darla was sleeping.) Darla are you even listening to me?

-Darla- What oh man is your speech over yet.

-Amanda- No and now I have to start all over again because you fell asleep.

-Paula- (She and Tabitha ran up to the two of them with Haley.) Hey guys looks who's on the phone.

-Jason- Hey guys.

-Amanda- Jason how, you found your cousin. Oh I am so happy for you.

-Paula- Uw hey Jason who is the pink haired girl.

-Darla- Bet she is your girlfriend.

-Paige- You are right about that.

-Paula- Yes I knew it my Paula since was tingling. We need to throw a party for you two to celebrate your wonderful dating experience.

-Darla- I don't think we need to throw a party for everything Paula.

-Paula- Huh how dare you even say that parties should be thrown for every occasion. And as soon as Haley askes out Daric I am going to through one for her.

-Haley- Oh I don't know if I should. I mean I like him, but he can be a little chaotic.

-Darla- Which is something her father would never approve of but who care.

-Jason- I agree with Darla Haley if you like someone you should ask them out regardless of what other people say. I learned that from my new teacher.

-Amanda- Glad to here someone listens to their teachers around here. Anyway Jason we are all so happy to see you, but class will be starting soon and none of use need to be late.

-Jason- I know I just wanted to tell you all I am so sorry about what happened.

-Tabitha- Oh think nothing of it Jason it is all water under the bridge. We are just glad you are ok. (The School bell rang.) Oh that is the bell see yawl later. (They hung up.)

-Jason- Those five never change. I am so happy they are ok. Bonnie can I have all of their contact information.

-Bonnie- Give me your phone and I will get to work on adding them back in there. (He did just that.) So how did you all meet?

-Jason- It is kind of an award story that I will tell you later for now I need something from you Bonnie. Do you have a anti compulsion necklace on you?

-Caroline- Yes she does unfortunately we only have one and I don't think it will work on you aliens. (She took it out and gave it to Jason.)

-Jason- That is ok my alien friends can take care of themselves. I want Paige to be safe the most. (He said putting it on her.)

-Paige- Oh thank you Jason. (She hugged him.)

-Caroline- I want to show you something Paige. Look at what Bonnie did to my toy. (She took it out and put in on the table. The little toy came to life.)

-Paige- Aw that is so cool and cute just like you.

-Caroline- Thank you so much. Jason this girl is a defiant keeper.

-Shadow- I was wondering if you could help me out with something Bonnie. You see my sister's birthday present got lost in the mail and I was hopping you had something I could use to replace the geodes I lost. Before we go to China for her birthday party.

-Bonnie- Hmm geodes you say. It just so happens that I have a spell around her somewhere. (She went looking for the spell.) Aw yes here we go. (She pulled out a scroll.) This spell will lead you to the geodes around here and when you find them one of us witches can perform the spell that will turn them into a dress and necklace. The perfect gift for your sister on her big day.

-Shadow- Oh thank you so much this will be the best gift ever. (He took the spell from her.) Max guard this with your life till we go looking for the geodes.

-Max- Yes Master if anybody tries to take it I will annihilate them.

-Diva- I don't think that will be necessary Max.

-Kierra- They won't stand much of a chance against you.

-Max- Thanks Kierra.

-Gir- Uw look at all this stuff it is all so amazing. (he began to play with so many of the various spells.)

-Amethyst- No Gir don't mess with everything.

-Gir- (Opened a box that let out a bunch of lizard tails that were still moving.) Uw they are so wiggly. Yah! (He chased after the lizard tails and nocked over all kinds of stuff in the process.)

-Max- That robot really needs to get himself looked at.

-Kierra- Tell me about it.

-Gir- Uw what is this. (He grabbed a book that started to attack him.) Yah live book wee.

-Bonnie- No leave my monster book alone. Finicay incantoto. (Gir froze in midair.) Well that is one way to deal with crazy robots.

-Kierra- I wish I was a witch so I could do that to him.

-Diva- Oh no my beloved he is not going to be stuck like this forever is he?

-Bonnie- No I will take the spell off of him later.

-Jason- Don't worry Bonnie we will help you clean up. (They all began to clean Gir's mess.)

-Peter- Bonnie what is this?

-Bonnie- It is a ring that my mom made using a spell and a meteor that fell to earth last week. Why do you want to give it to someone?

-Peter- May I have this if he will ever except me there is someone very special I want to give it too.

-Bonnie- Sure you can have it and by the way that is so romantic.

-Jason- That is not the only thing going on that is romantic. (He said gesturing to the ring on Bonnie's figure.)

-Bonnie- Oh yes, I forgot to tell you all that Scott proposed last night.

-Jason- Congratulation Scott I knew you could do it. Now we get to be related. So how did you do it?

\- Scott - Well I took her on a romantic picnic underneath the moonlight.

\- Dib- But it was a full moon last night.

\- Scott - Yah well I am a full-blooded werewolf, so I have complete control over my transformation. Now if I were bitten than I would turn into a werewolf none stop whenever it was a full moon. Why are you writing this down?

-Dib- Because, I am a paranormal investigator.

\- Scott - You are making friends with paranormal investigators and aliens Jason you sure have come along way.

-Jason- Yep I sure have.

-Dib- Faith normally all of this paranormal information would make you all gaiety.

-Faith- I know Dib, but I still feel so frustrated about everything.

-Bonnie- Why what is troubling you? (All of a sudden beeping went off.)

-Peter- What is that beeping?

-Bonnie- That would be the proximity warning someone is getting close to the force field but don't worry they won't be able to see us unless they are your friends which I think they are because I see it is a ship. (She said looking at the ship threw the crystal ball.)

-Peter- Oh no oh no…

-Faith- He found us.

-Bonnie- What do you mean were you running away from someone.

-Faith- Yes…

-Hoo-Lan- There you are my little renegade you had me worried sick. We were all ready for the wedding and everything.

-Faith- I am not going through with it.

-Bonnie- Wait wedding are you trying to force her to get married?

-Hoo-Lan- I would not necessarily say force, but I do want her to know that I know what is best for her.

-Bonnie- Looks to me like she does not want any of what you call best for her.

-Kerio- She may not except it now, but she will grow to except it in the future. But you have to give it a try first my dear. (He was about to grab her but Peter got in the way.)

-Peter- You keep away from her and Hoo-Lan this is not right.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh you brought him along after all he did to me. Faith I am surprised at you.

-Amethyst- Leave Peter alone Hoo-Lan you are not acting like yourself.

-Kerio- Amethyst my dear Wisest how are you?

-Amethyst- Very much annoyed at what you are trying to do to Faith.

-Kerio- She will learn realize that it is the best and most protective path for her. Away from all of these things. (He said gesturing towards Caroline, Bonnie, Scott, and Jason.)

-Paige- They are not things Kerio they are wonderful people.

-Kerio- I would expect you to say that after all you are in love with one of them. But, you must realize that these paranormal monsters are nothing but an unhealthy addiction to my little Faith.

-Dib- It is not an unhealth addiction it is her dream and you should support it.

-Kerio- I never could though constantly worrying about how hurt she could get. You do understand Hoo-Lan worries about her too.

-Gretchen- She is not a helpless weakling she can handle herself.

-Kerio- Oh my dear you are all so naïve which is why Faith needs a genital guiding hand like Hoo-Lan and I to assist her in picking the right choices for her life. Now come along Faith.

-Faith- No I am not going with you now or ever.

-Hoo-Lan- Maybe we should not force her into the marriage right now Kerio she needs time to adjust we shall wait.

-Kerio- Waiting could take forever my grand leader.

-Hoo-Lan- Yes well waiting is inevitable and something we must accomplish.

-Peter- Don't worry Faith we will get him back.

-Jason- Hoo-Lan I can't believe you would do this to Faith she's your daughter.

-Hoo-Lan- I don't require your input here.

-Jason- Yep he is defiantly compelled, and I can't get it off of him. We will have to wait till my aunt gets back. (Just then the adults ran in Elijah was being covered by their coats.) Mom what's wrong with dad?

-Celeste- While we were in the market all of the magic in the town started to go away. Here Elijah drink some of my blood.

-Elijah- No I could never bring myself to do that Celeste.

-Tiana- Don't worry I have some ointment that will help you out Elijah. (She ran off to go get the Ointment.)

-Gir- Haha I fell down. Weee.

-Bonnie- No my magic is gone too. What is going on? Mom what about the spell on the house?

-Tiana- Don't worry that spell came with this house, so it should hold. Here Elijah. (She put the ointment on him.)

-Elijah- Much obliged Tiana do you have anyway of tracking the magic?

-Caroline- Yep we bought this last week. (She turned into a bat and grabbed a charm and gave it to Celeste.) It can track any magic and it is enchanted in a way that prevents it's magic from being taken.

-Tiana- Thanks Caroline come on you guys lets find our magic.

-Celeste- I will stay here with Elijah he can't go out there with the sun up. (The Children followed Tiana and Bonnie as they went to find the location of the magic.)

-Tiana- (They found a cave.) Looks like our magic is in here. (She walked up to it but when she tried to the cave would not let her enter.) No there is some kind of force field here.

-Bonnie- I can't get through either.

\- Scott - Me neither.

-Tiana- I will have to do so much research if I am ever going to get into this cave come one kids. There is nothing we can do here. (While everyone was leave Jason tried to get through and he could.)

-Paige- Jason what are you doing. (She said coming close to him she passed threw the shield too.)

-Jason- Nothing come on let's go. (He pushed her away from the cave.)

-Kerio- Dibling may I speak to you?

-Dib- What do you want?

-Kerio- I know the very reason that Faith does not wish to be betrothed to me. Because she is after another heart. I have a strong suspicion who's heart it is.

-Dib- You think that Faith and I… No no I love Gretchen. And Faith does not love me she would never want to date me.

-Kerio- Oh that is too bad she is quiet an amazing person.

-Dib- She is a better person then I gave her credit for I'll admit that, but I would never want to date an alien. And you have not right to make her marry you that's just wrong.

-Kerio- I do have a right by the right of Ardissian courtship and betrothal forms.

-Dib- Hang the laws.

-Kerio- Well I wouldn't out it passed you wanting to date an alien. After all you dated one before.

-Dib- Grr you don't have to bring up Victoria to make me angry I am already angry enough. (Thistle began to growl at him.)

-Kerio- Oh be carful if a dragon gets to angry he could attack the wrong person. What is he doing off of Matrixdeamanata anyway? I recognize those scales.

-Dib- Drago let me keep him.

-Kerio- That's absurd Drago was never that generous.

-Gretchen- He had every right to let Dib keep Thistle because, he has done a great job taking care of him.

-Kerio- A paranormal investigator taking care of an alien dragon poor Drago he's gone senseless.

-Dib- Don't insult Drago like that.

-Kerio- Well how else do you explain that he let a simple human take care of something so complex.

-Dib- He liked my speech that basically made them come and help us during the big battle on Matrixdemanta and plus Thistle asked him if he could come with us. And he has ben a big help ever since.

-Gir- Aw Big head loves his little dragon friend even if they did have a big fight once.

-Amethyst- Gir why would you say that?

-Kerio- Oh no Sir Unit please do elaborate.

-Gir- Well the big head yelled at Thistle then he got himself taken away by FBI Agents and Vampires.

-Kierra- Gir you choose now to act intelligent. Why?

-Gir- TeeHee I don't know.

-Kerio- Interesting very interesting.

-Bonnie- Alright alright I can see that we are all very tense now. So why don't we all go inside while my mom works on the spell.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith why don't you and Kerio hang out in your room you could pick you your wedding dress.

-Dib- I think she would have more fun playing with Thistle then you any day.

-Faith- Dib is right. (She grabbed Thistle and ran to her room.)

-Dib- Try getting to her now.

-Kerio- You are going regret that one day big head.

-Dib- I am not scared of you and my heads not big.

-Kerio- You should be.

-Jason- Come on Dib he is not worth it. (They all head into the house. The adults went back to work on the spell preparations while the kids went to their rooms.)

-Paige- Poor Faith this is all so terrible. Jason where are you going?

-Jason- Ah no where?

-Paige- Jason is something up.

-Jason- Well I ah ok fine I could get passed the barrier Paige and so could you, but you are not coming with me it could be dangerous.

-Paige- Don't give me that Jason we have to get your family back their magic.

-Amethyst- So they can save Hoo-Lan and stop this vile wedding.

-Shadow- Amethyst is right. We can't let this go on any longer.

-Dib- We all are right behind you Jason. (He said holding his backpack.)

-Gretchen- No matter what.

-Jason- Ok but we have to be very quiet.

-Peter- Right come one everyone. (They all headed back to the cave with their disguises on. When they entered the cave it started to rain chocolate milk.)

-Jason- Dib did you bring any gear that we could use on whatever is in here?

-Dib- Of course I did that is why I brought my backpack wait all my stuff is gone. We have to go back and get Faith and Thistle.

-Caroline- Why is it raining chocolate milk?

-Paige- Caroline what are you doing here.

-Jason- Paige is right. You could get hurt you have to go back.

-Caroline- But, I want to help and… What's that noise?

-Jason- Caroline don't wonder off. (They all chased after her. They found her waiting at the top of a cliff.)

-Caroline- Guys look what I found. (She points down and there are about thirty vampires down at the bottom of the cave. About three of them had some amulets around their necks.)

-Gretchen- Wow that is a lot of Vampires we should defiantly head back for more supplies.

-Amethyst- Don't be silly Gretchen we can handle those creatures.

-Caroline- Jason isn't that Cole.

-Jason- What are you talking about? Yes, it is him.

-Shadow- Who is that?

-Jason- He is this injured Vampire that stumbled across our nest one time. We took him in, provided him with blood, and everything. I thought he was destroyed in the battle what is he doing here?

-Cole- Would you two idiots stop messing around with the amulets. You are misusing your magic and because of you it is raining chocolate milk.

-Nick- I don't care I am thirsty and I want some blood, but I keep conjuring chocolate milk instead.

-Cole- Oh you idiots can't do anything right here if you want to conjure blood do this. (He made it rain blood. Then drink it.)

-Nick- Hmm that is better. (Then he stopped the rain.)

-Cole- Yah but, I like it better when it comes straight from the neck plus I miss the screams.

-Jack- You can have all the fresh blood you want when we are done collecting the witches in this town. Which should be soon enough the amulets are about full. Once they are we shall go forth and abduct them all for Negan. (Cole's phone began to ring.)

-Cole- Aw boss we were just talking about you. (He said putting him on speaker.)

-Negan- How goes the collecting of the magic?

-Cole- It is going very smoothly Negan none of the witches know we're here.

-Negan- Good I was in town earlier today and I think I saw Celeste and her traitorous husband. If you do find them bring them to me alive. I want to deal with them personally.

-Cole- Will due talk to you later boss. (He hung up the phone.)

-Jason- Negan was here I could have destroyed him.

-Paige- Jason calm down.

-Jason- No I hate the fact that he was within destroying rang and I never got a chance to.

-Cole- Oh you'll get a chance to be his knew servant. (He used the amulet to grabbed all of the kids and suspended them into the air.) Well well looks like we will have some fresh blood after all. And these two Negan will be very happy to see.

-Paige- You keep your filthy hands away from them.

-Jason- How could you Cole we took you in and healed you?

-Cole- Hahaha I was Negan's spy the whole time. In fact, I was the one who killed a local human and made Haley's father call upon the local swollen eyeball net.

-Jason- So it was not just me having problems with my compulsion it was you too.

-Cole- Exactly and now you will be taken to Negan since you are at my mercy.

-Amethyst- We shall see about that. (She used her telekinesis to knock him into the wall the impact set them free.)

-Cole- What are you?

-Amethyst- You're worst nightmare. (The aliens took off their disguises.)

-Cole- Aliens exsist.

-Harry- Told you pay up.

-Cole- Does not matter get them. (He said throwing the money at Harry. The vampires attacked everyone. Jason protected Paige and Caroline while Dib and Gretchen did their best to fight the creatures.)

-Gir- Yah here I come. (He jumped on top of one of the Vampire's.)

-Vampire- Ahh get this stupid robot off of me. (He threw Gir against a wall.)

-Diva- No Gir (She turned into her doggie form.) You don't get to touch my lover. (She attacked the Vampires.)

-Cole- This monster does not scare us. (He used a spell on Diva turning her back to normal and blasting her to the ground.)

-Shadow- You are the monster for what you did to Jason. (He turned into a dog and he pounced on who he thought was Cole.) Now I will show no mercy.

-Max- No Master that is Amethyst.

-Shadow- What.

-Amethyst- Get off of me you vile vampire. (She shout him against the wall using her telekinesis again. She was ready to blast him with her hand beams.)

-Kierra- Master no that is Shadow.

-Amethyst- What is going on with me all I see is vampires everywhere?

-Shadow- Me too.

-Gretchen- Ah now Dib where are you I can't see anything.

-Dib- Gretchen where did you go?

-Cole- Hahaha you aliens may have a lot of powers, but our telepathy will keep you in check.

-Paige- Not if these two have anything to say about it. Jason you and Caroline have to use your telepathy to combat theirs

-Jason- But, what if I become that thing again.

-Caroline- Yah I don't want to hurt you Paige.

-Paige- You won't Caroline I believe in you both. Now take my blood and let's win this fight.

-Jason- Ok… (He and Caroline began to suck Paige's blood.) Everyone listen to me Caroline and I will tell you who to fight.

-Shadow- Ok I trust you Jason.

-Amethyst- Me too. (She and Shadow started fighting only the vampires.)

-Harry- Interfering little plagues. (He used his powers on Caroline pushing her into the air.)

-Paige- Oh no you don't. (She tackled him for the amulet.) Leave her alone. (She grabbed the amulet.)

-Caroline- Thanks Paige glad we did not take that much of your blood.

-Faith- Hey vampires stay away from my friends. (She ran in on top of Thistle.)

-Cole- Where do you get a dragon?

-Dib- That's what happens when you have alien friends in high place.

-Faith- Dib I found these. (She threw him and the other humans some stake guns and holy water.)

-Peter- Thanks Faith this should even the odds. (He blasted some vampires with the stake guns. The vampires were loosing fast not only where they having to fight some aliens but humans with weapons too what where they going to do?)

-Cole- You have not won yet. (He used a spell on Thistle to shrink him back to normal.) I will enjoy tasting this dragon.

-Faith- No you leave him alone. (She ran at him using her wings to come after him.)

-Cole- (He grabbed her using the magic.) I can't wait to find out what an alien taste like.

-Hoo-Lan- You stay away from my daughter. (He fired a hand beam at Cole nocking him to the ground.)

-Cole- That was not smart Alien you almost destroyed the amulet and if the amulet is destroyed then the magic will be lost forever.

-Jason- No my family needs there magic you traitor. (As he said that his hands began to let out a spark of magic.)

-Paige- Jason look at your hands.

-Jason- I have magic but I…

-Caroline- It's because of your witch heritage Jason here use one of Bonnies spell books.

-Jason- Thanks Caroline. Hmm I think I know just the spell. (He performed the spell.) This may hurt a little Hoo-Lan. Shine brightest sun in all the land shine and cast our foes into the void from weans they came. (Hoo-lan glow got so bright it was as if the sun itself was in the cave. All of the vampires turned to dust. Hoo-Lan fainted into Peter arms.)


	2. The Big Reveal

Setting 1 The Cave

-Peter- Hoo-Lan are you ok?

-Jason- Don't worry Peter he will be fine.

-Kierra- I can take the Ardissian back to the house for him to rest. (She flew off.)

-Dib- That was incredible Jason.

-Jason- I can't believe I have magic. Shadow let me activate your present right now I want to use more of my magic.

-Shadow- Max let Jason have to spell.

-Max- Of course master.

-Jason- Alright location spell I activate thee. (As soon as he did that the scroll went off.)

-Shadow- Come on Max let's follow it. (They flew off.)

-Caroline- I got all of the amulets as soon as Hoo-Lan feels better we shall use them to take the compulsion off of him.

-Jason- Good work Caroline go to my parents and tell them what happened.

-Caroline- Right away. (She turned into a bat and flew off.)

-Dib- (They all started walking outside of the cave.) That was a great save back there Faith. Where did you find my equipment?

-Faith- After Thistle used his size changing ability to get out through the key hole he froze the lock that was on my door and broke it.

-Kerio- So that was how you got out of your room. Note to self that dragon is more trouble then he is worth. I should have used more then just a fire proof lock. If I had known he had those powers I would have used better technology. I should have also hidden Dib's equipment better.

-Dib- You stole my equipment, we almost died in there.

-Kerio- I know that was my plan all along too bad she got loose thanks to that disgusting interfering little welp.

-Dib- Don't you dare insult my dragon or come anywhere near Faith.

-Kerio- You are still in quit the defense of Faith or perhaps maybe it is Krepta who loves Faith.

-Peter- What no Faith is not the one I have compassion for. I mean yes, I love her but more like a daughter.

-Kerio- That's weird considering the fact that she is older then you.

-Amethyst- Age does not matter at all.

-Kerio- That is right which is why she is not too young to get married. Which is why at this very moment our ship is warming up to take her back to Ardis.

-Faith- I am not going anywhere with you.

-Jason- And we won't let you.

-Kerio- Jason be careful your anger might make you. Oh, that's right overly blood thirsty. After all isn't that what caused the deaths of so many of those innocent humans.

-Dib- What is he talking about Jason you said you never killed a human?

-Jason- Well Dib I wasn't in control of myself.

-Dib- You lied to me?

-Gretchen- Dib calm down our arguments are not going to solve anything right now. We have to protect Faith.

-Dib- You knew why did you keep this from me Gretchen and She is not the one who has been lying to me all this time. I thought you said you never did anything evil vampire.

-Kerio- Do be careful Dib you may direct your anger at the wrong person and say you hate Gretchen again.

-Jason- And you're calling me evil. How could you do that to Gretchen?

-Dib- That was an accident.

-Kerio- I wonder where Shadow is. Oh he probably went to sulk about the fact that he hasn't had a relationship with his sister for years. He probably will never even find those geodes.

-Shadow- (He and Max flew down to the others.) I found the geodes and what's going on?

-Kerio- Oh Shadow I am so glad you found the geodes after all your sister will be so happy so long as you don't ruin them for her as you have everything else.

-Amethyst- Leave my boyfriend alone you monster.

-Kerio- Monster I am no monster now anyone who would try and keep my little Faith away from me they are most certainly monsters. Or who would cheat on the one they love just to have her Dib.

-Dib- Ok stop thinking that I have a thing for Faith it's just so wrong.

-Faith- Uw you think that Dib and I gross.

-Kerio- Oh stop trying to hide it you unfaithful ones. Ha I made a pun.

-Shadow- Grr you are just being ridiculous, and you need to stop all of this or else!

-Kerio- Or else what you'll ponce on me and bight me into submission. Oh that's right I am not the Ardissian you did that to Hoo-Lan is.

-Peter- What?

-Shadow- Well I was posed during that.

-Kerio- Oh but, that does not matter possession and anger are hugely connected.

-Peter- You did what to Hoo-Lan Shadow?

-Shadow- Look Peter it was an accident I didn't mean to.

-Peter- You didn't mean to doesn't mean it was not done.

-Kerio- Just like you placing Hoo-Lan in a comma wasn't meant to happen. (Peter Glared at Kerio with Pure rage in his eyes.) Careful careful you will never attract Hoo-Lan as your mate with that anger. Now Faith are you going to come quietly, or do I have to beg you my darling.

-Faith- I would never go anywhere with first you bring up my dad, then you nearly get my friends killed, you caused them to fight. You're a vile despicable disgrace of an Ardissian and I want nothing more to do with you.

-Kerio- Too bad my Ashrielship is coming to take you now. (Right when he said that his father's ship arrived floating over him. He grabbed Faith using his water powers like a water rope.)

-Faith- Ahh let me go this hurts.

-Kerio- Hahah are you sure you're not going with me?

-Gir- Little Master use this. (He threw her sword.)

-Amethyst- Gir why do you even have this? Does not matter thanks. (She used the sword sent a beam right at Kerio. The beam cut off his arm and sent Faith flying.)

-Peter- I got you Faith. (He caught her.)

-Amethyst- Huh who are you Kerio. (She said looking at Kerio who was now revealed to be half Irken.)

-Kerio- Hahah your father maybe stupid Amethyst, but he was right about one thing. My mother is the thing that never dies.

-Amethyst- What your mother was Silvia?

-Kerio- Yes and like her I will be back for you Faith. (As he said that he got abducted by the ship.)

-Hoo-Lan- Faith what have you done were did the ship go it was supposed to take you away with Kerio.

-Bonnie- It was not supposed to take her anywhere. Come on everyone repeat after me. (All of the witches hit Hoo-Lan with a beam.)

-Jason, Bonnie, Tiana, And Celeste- We witches four release you wise Ardissian from your compulsion sate and call you back to your right state of mind. (He was set free.)

-Hoo-Lan- Ugh what happened? Faith why are you injured come on let's get you back home.

-Faith- Oh Hoo-Lan (She ran and hugged him.) You're back.

-Hoo-Lan- Back from where.

-Jason- Hoo-Lan what is the last thing you remember?

-Hoo-Lan- You and Shadow opened up about your past and then I ran into Esquire and everything went blank.

-Amethyst- So he is the one who compelled you. Hoo-Lan Kerio and Esquire are Silvia's sons. And they made you sign an Ardissian betrothal form for Faith and Kerio.

-Hoo-Lan- What no I would never do that without Faith's consent.

-Peter- It is true Hoo-Lan look. (He took out one of the forms.)

-Hoo-Lan- Well then as the Grand Leader of Ardis I make this form saying that all of these forms are null and void.

-Faith- Oh thank you Hoo-Lan. (She hugs him.)

-Jason- Here Faith you can drink some of my blood that should make the marks go away.

-Faith- Thanks Jason. (She drank the blood.) I hope I never see that creep again.

-Amethyst- You might see him again Faith if he is related to Silvia he will never give up. We have to hide you. Julie might have some Pak hiding equipment and we could hide her on my dad's space station. Which is convenient since we are having the going away party there. The party I can't tell dad about Silvia he'll cancel it. He hates Silvia any mention of her make him go all panicky.

-Hoo-Lan- Alright we shall keep the secret from Zim until after the party.

-Peter- Hoo-Lan while you were compelled I confessed my feelings for you and you did not care at all. I have no idea how you feel about me. Am I really just a failed telepathy experiment to you?

-Hoo-Lan- No Krepta of course not wait did I actually say that?

-Peter- Yes you did.

-Hoo-Lan- Oh Krepta I am so sorry and know that you mean far more to me then that.

-Peter- Oh Hoo-Lan I am so happy. Also, here I know these are not Ardissian Courtship flowers but these night flowers glow like the light you give off and the love I feel for you. (He said grabbing the flowers that were growing out of the ground. He gave them to Hoo-Lan.) I know this is weird, but I want to be here for you Hope and Faith every minute of the day and…

-Hoo-Lan- Krepta say no more I have made my decision and I shall take you as my courtship mate.

-Peter- Yes! (And he kisses him.)

-Faith- I am so happy for the two of you.

-Hoo-Lan- Faith I am so sorry I did this to you.

-Faith- It is ok Hoo-Lan you were compelled by Esquire so much for our theory about it being the same person who compelled Shadow and Alex's memories away.

-Peter- Don't even mention his name.

-Hoo-Lan- Krepta what is your grievance with Shadow?

-Peter- I was told what happened to you during the universal wars and I promise you as long as I live I want to protect you from anything of that nature. Now I will go call Hope and tell her the good news.

-Hoo-Lan- Wait Peter Shadow did not mean too… (But he was gone already.)

-Shadow- He hates me doesn't he?

-Hoo-Lan- I am afraid so and unfortunately, I know Krepta well enough to know that he holds grudges for a long time. He still has not completely forgiven Duncan.

-Shadow- This is just great.

-Bonnie- Hey everyone if we are going to teleport you all to China you must all join hands.

-Hoo-Lan- Right I will go get Krepta. (He walked off and got a hold of Peter. They were all teleported to China.)

Setting 2 The Great Wall

-Will- Come on Rachel this way.

-Rachel- (She had a blind fold on.) Will I don't think you can show me anything that could top the dragon kites or the cherry blossoms in bloom.

-Will- Oh I think you are wrong about that. (He took off her blind fold. Everybody was there on top of the great wall.)

-Everyone- Happy Birthday Rachel.

-Rachel- Oh Will you did top yourself. (She hugged him.)

-Paige- Bonnie did you have to teleport us to the tope of The Great Wall.

-Jason- You know Paige now that I have magic I want to do something with you. (He grabbed her and jumped off of the wall.)

-Paige- Ahhh!

-Jason- Open your eyes silly. I will never let you fall. (He said while standing on top of his cousin's broom.)

-Paige- Oh Jason you maybe a strange sight but you are my sight. (She hugged him.)

-Shadow- Rachel there is something I want to give you. (he took out the geodes and Bonnie preformed the spell the beautiful dress and necklace was not on her.)

-Rachel- Oh Shadow I love this dress thank you. (She hugged him.)

-Julie- (She and Zim arrived in the ship.) Aw seeing you two like this is so adorable.

-Amethyst- Julie Dad did you two have a good time?

-Julie- We most certainly did Zim took me to Banishmentia and we spent the whole day with my brother and sisters. Thank you so much Amethyst. (She hugged her.)

-Gir- Master look what I found. (He let loose a cricket that went into Zim's uniform.)

-Zim- Ahh Gir why do you always have to do this get out of my closes you, stupid earth beast. (He ran off trying to get the cricket out of his cloths.)

-Amethyst- Thanks Gir. Julie I need you to give me some technology that hides Paks.

-Julie- Why would you need something like that? Amethyst you are not thinking about running away, again are you?

-Amethyst- No of course not it is for Faith. Kerio is still after her and he is related to Silvia.

-Julie- Uw what kind of stupid Ardissian would want to mate with Silvia. I see your problem Amethyst I will give you whatever you need. I believe you should tell Zim about this remember you said you would never lie to him again.

-Amethyst- I can't if I do he may cancel the party and it is the perfect place to hide Faith for now.

-Julie- I agree also you must tell me everything that happened.

-Amethyst- I will

Setting 3 Kerio's Dad's ship.

-Ashriel- Kerio my poor son are you ok. (He said as he put a robotic arm on his son.)

-Esquire- Haha does he look it Dad. I told you not to peruse that mix, but would you listen no.

-Kerio- If your compulsion would have worked on her none of this would have happened.

-Esquire- I told you my compulsion does not work on people who are too smart or regrettably on ones who are already in love like Amethyst. That's right I found out about her and that Deamonata retch which is why I destroyed his stupid present to his precious sister.

-Kerio- Too bad he got a better replacement for it and she is the vile daemon who did this to me.

-Esquire- Don't talk about my beloved like that.

-Kerio-I will talk about her however I want. (He said taking off the watch that concealed Esquire form. When he took it off Esquire was reveled to be half Irken and half Akrepian an alien with wings and a very long tail with a point at the end of it like scorpion.)

-Esquire- That was not smart half-brother. (He said ready to kill him.)

-Ashriel- Leave him alone Esquire your father and mother are dead and I took you in, so you could meet your brother not kill him.

-Esquire- I don't need your pity or his. I need my mother's revenge against Zim. I want to take Amethyst away from him now. After all she is mine for the taking. Shadow's time is running out. He won't last much longer without a bonded animal.

-Ashriel- Believe me your father and I worked close with Doom in fact he was the one who complied away Shadow's memories. Too bad he was killed while I was trying to save you both from that dragon. Well I got it back by keeping his little hatchling. It really is too bad because his compulsion was very strong.

-Esquire- Don't give me that once I find out where the books of AckMan Rah are I will use them on Amethyst.

-Ashriel- She needs to pay for hurting my son.

-Esquire- No I have a better idea. I think it is high time the counsel learned what is going on Earth. After all Amethyst will be much easier to get to if the entire Irken and Utopia armada and their planets are buttoned.

-Kerio- Judging by that I suppose you have a plan.

-Esquire- Yes, I do and look what I just picked up from Matrixdeamanata (He said pulling out the Crystal of Truth.) This should make our heroes spill all of their secrets to the Counsel. Here brother put this on your good arm we need you too look really pathetic if we are going to convince the counsel to button those fools and the Earth out of existence. (Kerio put the watch on and instantly his arm looked all bloody again.)

Setting 4 The New Jersey

-Red Seaweed- Why do you think that Ashriel called us here?

-Ergahigajulie- I do not know why they called me here either. Something dangerous must be happening to Matrixdeamanata.

-Purple Tentacle- Why do you defend that planet so much Ergahigajulie?

\- Ergahigajulie- Because it is a good planet that is too primitive to consider space travel anyway.

-Red Seaweed- Oh that is what we thought until Doom and even if he is dead his teacher is probably still out there and if I ever find out who that is I will destroy him.

-Purple Tentacle- Carful there Reginald you sound like an Irken. That is what you get for having ties with them.

-Calico- Hey leave the Irkens and Utopians out of this they are a kind race.

-Esquire- They are not look at what their princess did to my brother. (He and Ashriel wheeled Kerio into view on a stretcher.)

-Red Seaweed- Oh my goodness the poor Ardissian. Broxholm get your but in here.

-Broxholm- Ow loud we've been over the whole loud noises thing.

-Red Seaweed- Explain this Esquire says that the princess did this to Kerio. You told me that the princess was peaceful does that look peaceful to you?

-Broxholm- Well no offence, but Amethyst would never attack someone unless she was provoked.

-Calico- Ok then why did she attack you?

-Kerio- It hurts too much for me to say.

-Ashriel- Forgive my son he has just had a very traumatic encounter with the Wisest. She attacked him because he was supposedly trying to hurt her human friends.

-Red Seaweed- The Wisest have human friends?

-Calico- Wait I am confused why would Earth associate with Irk and Utopia?

-Esquire- Why in deed I think Broxholm is keeping a lot of things from you.

-Red Seaweed- Broxholm what is he talking about.

-Broxholm- Alright alright there is a chance that future Wisest Amethyst might somehow be the smeetlying of Invader Zim.

-Red Seaweed- What the smeetlying of Invader Zim the worst most possibly insane Irken out there.

-Broxholm- Indeed.

-Purple Tentacle- And you're saying that she has ties with Earth.

-Lee Rahs- Hold on hold on we already evaluated Earth there is no need to do it again. I for one don't want to go through all that paper work.

-Esquire- Oh I think you will want to go through all of that paper work again once you find out that all of the paranormal creatures are real. (He said bringing out a bunch of books that he had stolen from Dib's house.) These note books should tell you everything. I got them from a big-headed paranormal investigator Earthly that has Thistle in his possession.

\- Ergahigajulie- What my… I mean the sixth son of the dragon king of Matrixdeamanata is in the hands of a human paranormal investigator. Where is he I will apprehend him myself.

-Purple Tentacle- Hold on there, Ergahigajulie you cannot just go on Earth that is not the way we do it. If we are going to re-evaluate Earth, we are going to need someone more discreet then a dragon.

-Calico- Yes Kreeblim must go pick up the boy and four other earthlings.

-Purple Tentacle- I agree after all Broxholm's ruined everything last time.

-Broxholm- It wasn't me it was Susan we've been over this already.

-Esquire- Oh please you were defeated by a piccolo your father was a lot fiercer then that.

-Broxholm- My father died honorably saving those he cared about unlike the story you counsel told me. Why you lied to me when I was a young Scratlit is beyond me.

-Esquire- Sounds like the counsel needs to learn how to tell the truth and this Crystal that I got from Matrixdeamanata should help the Earthlings tell the whole truth when they are brought here. (He said taking out the Crystal while he did that he kept his hand on the blanket.)

-Calico- I thought that was lost forever.

-Esquire- It will be a lot more interesting to use this then just evaluating the humans.

\- Ergahigajulie- I agree with Esquire. The Crystal of Truth can make anyone tell anything about themselves.

-Esquire- Let's see the Earthlings try and defend their planet now.

-Red Seaweed- Hoo-Lan will be ordered to bring the Princess too.

-Ashriel- Thank you so much counsel my son will be able to rest easy now that he knows that justice will be served. (They leave.)

-Esquire- You see what did I tell, you gullible as ever. Now once the counsel brings Amethyst here after her planets are gone. I will have her all to myself.

-Kerio- What about my Faith I still want her.

-Esquire- You idiot, because you revealed yourself to them her Pak will probably be clocked now.

-Kerio- The tracker I placed on her while I had her will not be. I can still find her.

-Esquire- Go if you must, but I don't think you will succeed.

-Kerio- I will show you what I can do. I am coming for you Faith. Hahahahah!

The End


End file.
